Dangerous Wishes
by AbsoluteVictoryUnlosingRanger
Summary: When two children tinker with the power of a wish, their fathers must suffer the consequences.
1. A wish gone wrong

**Dangerous Wishes**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>"Jesus Vegeta!" shouted Bulma Briefs who at last was fed up with her so-called husband's ineptitude at romance and with all her strength chucked her pillow at him as he rustled into slumber, "<em>I wish you would go screw guys since you don't seem to have any attraction to women<em>!"

Elsewhere, in a different home, a woman named Chi Chi shouted at exactly the same time, "GOKU! _You need to be more assertive with women. I wish for once you would take love-making seriously, it's not often Gohan's out of the house!_"

And in a field somewhere the two boys, Goten and Trunks, had collected all seven Dragonballs. They were using them without their parent's permission or even awareness. Trunks had learned how to activate the Dragonballs from watching old tapes that his grandparents had lying about and from their verbal accounts as well. Just moments ago they'd summoned the Eternal Dragon Shenron.

And as it was, Shenron's eyes had glowed twice. And he uttered to them, "You have one remaining wish left..."

"BWHAA!" the boys cried, "But we didn't make any wishes yet!"

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Bulma woke up again. With a hangover.

She rubbed her sore temples and her rested shoulders, rested because like for so many nights she barely saw any action other than the most recent action flick on TV the night before. Her long-smoldered cigarette called to her near her bed stand but as she went to reach for it, she noticed that Vegeta wasn't sleeping in as usual. Unusually, he was actually standing near the window and was putting on his clothes while she lazily slithered out of bed in spite for the unloving "Saiyan Prince". Ever since Trunks was born, Vegeta had almost never complimented her or said so much as one simple, sweet thing to her and none of her mornings were pleasant enough to offer some friendly, wifely greeting to her belligerent husband.

But what was most shocking was that Vegeta wasn't grumbling or demanding food. In fact, he didn't even look at her as he put on his boots. This urged her to ask him, "Hey, Vegeta. Where are you going so early?"

"Out." was all he said as he non-threateningly padded out of the bedroom and shut the door.

This was definitely unlike him.

At the Son house, there was an equally strange morning phenomenon. Chi-Chi woke up feeling extremely satisfied, so satisfied that if she were a smoker she might have lit up a cigarette. She sat up from her bed and stretched with a loud yawn, letting several vibes and pleasant rings slip out of her nightgown. She paused then, gasping at the realization that she wasn't WEARING her nightgown and that her nipples had been kindled and her tastefully tame breasts were sensitive like they'd been massaged vigorously until they were as soft as dough. And her nightgown was leisurely resting next to the bed and her brassiere was ripped in half over the covers near her feet. And her underwear was in no better condition.

Had Goku done this while she was... no. When her memories of the previous night returned, she recalled being extremely dissatisfied with her husband. She'd had a little too much to drink and so had Goku, probably, since he joined her in an unusual dance shortly before knocking her over onto the bed. And then... and then...

"Oh my..." Chi Chi's blushing face reddened up like a candle and she covered her mouth. The unique taste burdened her lips when she considered that she and Goku had... when they rarely ever did such things after Gohan and Goten were born.

Gathering up the bedsheets since her undergarments were destroyed, Chi-Chi actively explored the bedroom for any sign of Goku. There were condoms on the floor, a moist red staff which only made her blush even more, and the door was left open while all of Goku's clothes were gone. "Goku...? Goku are you home?"

Of course, around that time was when she discovered the huge, person-sized hole in their ceiling. At least it looked person-sized except for the massive rod-like crack that extended from the middle of the hole. That idiot husband of hers had raced off early probably to fetch some fish or firewood, or go back to training like he always did.


	2. A tad homoerotic, a childhood lust

**Dangerous Wishes**

**Chapter One**

Going around the world in less than sixty seconds was a small chore for the Prince of All Saiyans.

He didn't want to waste anytime because the thought that had staked itself in his mind since this morning, for some strange reason, wouldn't leave him with any peace. That was including his wife, who claimed that he wasn't fulfilling his husbandly duties and was giving him all sorts of hell for it. Getting out of the house was probably the smartest move, but this sensation! What was it? No matter how much he attempted to fight it it possessed him, it seemed right, natural even. And he needed to get this drive out of his system so that he could finally be done with it and return home for breakfast.

He arrived at the floating palace, the Lookout where the Guardian of Earth resided. As expected, the Namekian and his charges were there waiting for him. The last time Vegeta had seen this place was when he and his future son had trained here in order to defeat Cell. But that was so far behind him that he couldn't help but laugh at how much stronger he had grown since then.

The Namek approached him immediately and his face didn't show a bit of happiness to see Vegeta there, alone, and grinning. "Vegeta - I already think I know why you're here, even if you don't fully understand it yourself."

Vegeta paused at Piccolo's apparent insight.

"The chain of events that led up to today are far beyond the scope of what you realize. Your son and Goten acted without our permission and a wish was made. Only I and Dende were able to hear Shenron claiming that two wishes were used, but if I had my guesses they were-"

Before letting the Namek finished, Vegeta casually slashed his arm and sliced apart a nearby pillar on the Lookout. Dende and Mr. Popo both shuddered in fear while Piccolo braced himself. He saw exactly what was in Vegeta's mind.

"Listen Namek, I don't know what you think you heard but let's get one thing straight-" he transformed into his Super Saiyan state, "I'm going to end this quickly."

"Vegeta Liisten!" Piccolo yelled, "Bulma wished f-"

"TOO LATE!" Vegeta rushed him with the speed of a meteor. The Lookout crackled behind him, and before Piccolo could react Vegeta slugged him. The power of the blow melted the platform underneath Piccolo as he traveled and Vegeta reappeared behind him, smashing him in the back with a fist that made Piccolo shriek in agony.

Popo and Dende were helpless while Vegeta mercilessly subdued Piccolo. Why would Vegeta pick today to start a fight with him?

Better yet, why was he forming yellow energy bonds around Piccolo's hands and ankles? Neither had an answer because while Piccolo was still dazed, Vegeta wasn't taking the opportunity to strike him while he was down and instead he was merely stripping him of mobility. That's when things got strange...

"Time to see if this works." mumbled Vegeta.

Once Piccolo was completely restrained, Vegeta took off his pants. He was hung like a JACKHAMMER (and the fangirls rejoiced), and his Super Saiyan state was still active. He didn't bother removing his shirt, but he did forcefully remove the tattered parts of Piccolo's bottom tunic. The Namek only barely acknowledged this through all of the head trauma he'd received, but by the time he started to regain his eyesight it was too late. Vegeta charged in with malevolent force. Unforgiving, cold, and unseen; Piccolo's eyes widened and the Namek's body strolled with unkempt alarm at the foreign invasion.

Vegeta kept ramming Piccolo in Super Saiyan while Mr. Popo and Dende watched. He grabbed Piccolo's butt cheeks and squeezed, forcing the imprisoned Namek to grunt out in pain, and with an abrupt yelp Vegeta let go of his control, sending a small wave of white semen shoving down the crevice of Piccolo's ass. This was followed by a sudden release of energy from his throbbing penis, casting Piccolo in its golden-yellow light before dissipating, accumulating battle and rape damage that surely rendered the poor Namek unconscious. He might have been better off dead.

As Vegeta recovered, fallen onto his back from the exertion that he rarely experienced from his own body, he looked behind him to see the whimpering Dende and Mr. Popo who unwillingly witnessed Vegeta raping Piccolo. The Saiyan Prince had struck at the Lookout first because Piccolo would have been the first to discover these illegal activities, and now that he was unconscious, Vegeta would have a good amount of time to sate these mysterious sexual lusts before anyone was the wise.

But still, the "urges' in his mind weren't gone. Why... oh why did he have the urge to fuck men until he bursted with semen like this?

Suddenly, it didn't matter. He cackled, grabbing hold of his throbbing dick which was still raised thanks to the Super Saiyan state no doubt, and tauntingly opposed Mr. Popo and Dende.

"So? Who's next?"

* * *

><p>Elsewhere<p>

The closest place he could find was Aru village. Whatever the reason, Goku had to find someone to hump or else he was going to go crazy. Arriving fully in the buff made that situation easier, as he was quickly donned by a girl named Alexi and in just a few seconds he'd already subdued her. But it wasn't enough! He raced down Route 59 from the Mount Paozu region and to Satan City, named after the famous champion of the world Mr. Satan.

Goku didn't really know what "sex" was until Chi-Chi had explained it to him, and even then it took a few more instructions just to figure it out. But now he hungered for it more than ever before - he desired the scape of a woman's sharp legs, the soft tenderness of a woman's breast, the warm loving heat of a woman's skin. The pure, unjustified rawness of a focal cry as he continued to exercise pleasure and joy through her body as he contented her. He had already bestowed this mission upon his wife and judging from her deep slumber he assumed that he had finally fulfilled her wish that he would become ... oh what was it called ... a romantic "gentlemen"? But the only problem with love and human women...

...was that human women had physical limitations that made mating with a Saiyan coarse and brief.

If he wanted to sate this awful sexual hunger, he would have to find more girls to "comfort". And he'd have to look for girls that he knew, because he certainly didn't want to terrorize the humans of Earth with this terrifying spree.

With remarkable speed he flew to Capsule Corporation, smashing through the roof with his erected member flung before him carelessly and landing directly in front of a startled, pretty girl with blue hair.

"Goku!" Bulma started to say before noticing his clad... well, his bound body.

"B-bulma...?"

She almost dropped her cellphone when she saw Goku's massive ... the thing was that she was speechless.

"I... I can't... control this... I ha-have... to =-=k you!" (and the GokuxBulma shippers rejoiced)

Her eyes bulged. "W-w-w-waita' minute Goku! Goku wait, hold on! What did you just say! What about Chi Chi? You flew all the way from home just to... to tell me that? What kind of girl do you think I am! I don't think you'll be very happy once Vegeta finds out about this... (even if he doesn't act like he cares, he wouldn't... let something like this go right?)

"Can't... control... the lust. Doesn't... matter i-if... if... Veget-a... finds out!"

The horny Saiyan's mouth was drooling and as this happened he leapt onto the edge of the bed, taking hold of Bulma's mouth before she could begin screaming. She was only wearing a red bathrobe, so with callous precision he quickly shredded the robe from her body leaving only small crimson shreds around her. Bulma's attracting, perky breasts shivered in his hands as he fondled her. Each swerve pushed an inebriated groan out of the woman of science almost as if she was enjoying it. In truth, she couldn't lie to herself, because her own husband had failed to get this close to her in months.

_Maybe letting Goku do this won't be so bad. It'll just be our little secret..._

"HERE WE GO!" he grabbed her legs and raised them. Even from where her head was she could see his humongous member rising above her exposed area, rising above with her diginity on the line, and thrumming with the kind of power that only a Saiyan could wield. This inspired such acridness in her that she immediately regretted letting Goku get this far.

But it was too late, because before Bulma could shout, "Stop, wait!" the fully-erect towel rack entered her lonely walls. With almost no rationale at all, Bulma loosened herself with a fierce cry. Bump. He shoved into her again, and within three quick bumps he graduated in speed.

Goku had no intent of stopping, he gained more and more speed, causing her unkempt body to widen and close as if she were nothing more than a lollipop being licked off and on again and again. The truth about men like Goku was that they barely had any control over their raw Saiyan potential, and that meant that at any minute he could have broken her with an ounce of his strength.

And yet he didn't, no, he wrapped total control around himself even as he threw himself back repeatedly. Gaining new ground, creating new feelings and destroying old and used ones. Pounding sensations against flesh, a rare warmth that only lovers felt mid-tryst. There was a potent glow that Bulma was far too into her assault to notice, but Goku's own genitals had emanated power since the beginning.

It only took a minute between this glowing and the rough thrusting into Bulma's dock before something erupted - he came, sending a juicy disc of white hurtling over Bulma as he evacuated her, leaving the accepting scientist to her own thoughts as he released a pint of his own essence all over her chest, pussy, and cheeks. He gazed into Bulma's longing eyes as she warmly acknowledged his gracing.

The one thing that he could tell for sure though, was that this woman, a girl he had known since childhood and was sleeping with the Prince of all Saiyans, wasn't done with him quite yet.

Before Goku could summon the will to grab hold of her, Bulma instead grabbed his throat, and in her clutches threw him onto the surface of the bed while she mounted him on top.

"Goku," said Bulma in a creepy voice, "Prepare to get your brains =-=ked out. After this, nothing Chi Chi ever does is going to satisfy you anymore."


	3. Dangan Ball

**Dangerous Wishes**

**Chapter Two**

At Capsule Corp  
>The Briefs Residence<p>

A door shivered open as the wind crept through the apartment, taunting the fresh morning with chatter and pertinence from days gone by. The warm fingers of light that trickled on the floor served as Mrs. Brief's only guide when she awoke with a start in that early August dawn, eyes buttered with sleep and groaning with disruption.

She'd thought that she heard a noise a few moments ago and sent her husband Brief to go and check it out, but the elderly scientist had either gotten side-tracked on his way by some science experiment he'd left dwindling in its container as he often did even in the middle of conversations, or been trapped by the omnivorous gaze of the Briefs bathroom and been kidnapped into a relaxing, hot shower.

Whatever had caused the noise, however, remained unaccounted for.

So with her husband missing for the time being, Mrs. Brief decided to start her own investigation and followed the directions of the noise to where she most recognized the impetuous sound - her daughter's bedroom.

She knocked politely first, "Bulma?" she called into the room and received no response. She knocked again, "Bulma?" again getting no audible response from Bulma who she knew had been staying in C Building with Vegeta last night. It was strange that Mrs. Briefs was the only one who'd heard the incessant crashing and the battle of thumps and thuds that had taken place, since everyone she'd asked in the nearby vicinity claimed amnesty and silence. It couldn't have been anything more than five minutes ago that she'd heard it. She knocked on Bulma's door again.

That was when she heard something else - a loud crash in the nearby kitchen. The mother Brief padded towards the kitchen with concern, and what she saw there in the kitchen was an unexplainable thing.

A completely naked man was standing by the refrigerator and loudly devouring all of the food inside, with meats and vegetables perched inside of his elbows. All too quickly did she recognize the intruder as Goku and all too soon did she embarassedly utter a surprised gasp and shield her eyes as Goku's toned shape and behind, alerting the apparently-hungry Saiyan to her presence.

"Oh my ... Goku, I... I'm sorry."

"Mrs. Brief?" enunciated the mouthful Saiyan with no regard for being seen in the buff, even turning around to properly address her.

"Ummm... Goku... if you wanted something to eat you could have called ahead and I would have made a nice breakfast for you." she started to say until she looked closer at Goku, trying to avoid gazing down his naked front, but witnessed the color of his eyes changing with some mysterious power. His eyes became pure white, soulless except for the incarnation of his hunger.

No, it wasn't purely hunger because he dropped the food he was carrying. This incarnation of Goku was something she never dared think of before.

In less time than it took to blink, Mrs. Brief felt something clasp her arms and then suddenly she was against the wall with one whole truck of pure-blooded Saiyan wrestling her against her will. She cried for him to stop and when that seemed futile she started screaming. Goku had disappeared in mind and spirit, only his handsome... chiseled body remained there, playing with her newly-forming liquids and balancing himself and her on equal level with inhuman ease. She had only slept with one other man since her marriage and this experience was completely different.

With a different man, an alien mate, who lacked any human sense of right and wrong as of this moment.

In a way, her brain fluttered as her walls slowly fell, her moaning resonating with Goku's brute force and finally bringing his interests away from her meadow and up to her valley. Heat and frost snickered along the hills of her breasts as Goku smothered her, his rampant actions pushing down on every part of her chest with seemingly no direction or consideration. It was of that very same moment that Goku's trump card rose above two feet in length and traveled up to her mouth while Goku leaned backwards and grasped her two harnesses. Goku was taller than her, but between the sloppy gasps for air she received, she couldn't help but marvel the tremendous length of his lust from thirty seconds of foreplay.

* * *

><p>In Bulma's room<p>

The blue-haired princess felt like she had just been cracked over the head with a baseball bat, and once she regained her bearings she was sure that that was exactly what happened. She clapped the back of her head and much to her disdain felt something sticky, almost like glue on her hand. When she pulled her hand back around she saw a transparent white goo that covered her entire hand. The seconds that it took for her to put together exactly what had happened were some of the most horrifying, truth-revealing seconds that the scientist had ever experienced.

_"Hyaaaaaa-haaaaaa-haaaaa!" she screamed as Goku, now mounted on top of her, had completed his 100th cycle of pounding her ass into Play-Doh and was ready to burst._

Shrilling from the intense hammering, she hadn't contemplated the consequences of letting Goku come from behind her while her head was up. There was a whooshing sound, a humongous feeling of girth along with something hot running down her back, and then total darkness before waking up here with the equivalent of a hangover.

Bulma shielded her mouth, her face bleeding with sweat and her private regions with exhaustion. It would have been simpler to just take a shower to clean herself off before Vegeta got home, come back and rest up from the sex call she'd received from her husband's arch-rival, and passed the whole thing off as a desperate sex dream. But the terrible banging noise that surely came from the kitchen pushed Bulma to her wobbling feet where she could hardly stand let alone walk. She fought through her condition, lumbering into the hallway and towards the kitchen.

This time a THUD followed by the rush of rocks hitting pavement caught her attention, and by the time she found her way to the disturbance in the kitchen, there was a massive hole in the wall next to the fridge letting in the outside air.

"EEEEEEEEyyyyyyeee! Goku! GOOOOKUUUU!" she cried, frightened by the idea that her horny, dream Goku was still running around on the loose.

The fatigued scientist peered through the hole in her house to a sight that made her eyes and mouth twitch. Far below this floor, her mother and Goku were plummeting to their deaths without anyone outside capable of doing anything to stop them. Their fall was casually interrupted as Goku powered up and started to levitate, assaulting the incapacitated Mrs. Brief as he shunted his extragalactic woodchuck into her without a half-thought about gravity. Just as with Bulma, he fired a steaming white bullet towards Mrs. Brief's midsection, blasting her only a foot into the ground where she now lay, listless from the reckless intercourse and potentially broken from the impact.

"Oh no, I-I didn't mean to do that Mrs. Briefs!" the voice of Goku returned if only for a brief moment as he lifted Mrs. Briefs and checked her vitals. "Good... you're energy isn't fading, but it's been suppressed since you're unconscious, heheh! Look I'm... I'm really... sorry about this, I can't... I can't-"

"GOKUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Gulp." Goku looked over his shoulder to where he and Mrs. Briefs had busted through the wall where Bulma was now overlooking the both of them.

"IF I GET DOWN THERE AND MY MOTHER'S INJURED I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WALK AGAIIIIIIIN!"

"Gyyy-yeeep! I've... I've got to get out of here!" he panicked, activating his power flight mode and taking off like an inverted comet to places unknown. Though his mission was to flee from Bulma

The cursed Saiyan had no idea that at the same time, his Saiyan comrade was traveling at an equal speed towards Papaya Island, home or the World Martial Arts Tournament. Plenty of strong customers were bound to be here, and not expecting for one of the Earth's strongest to be in the progress of coming after them.


End file.
